


Love Keeps Him Alive

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Marvin Appreciation Week, backing mention, i love my bois, talks about an attacl, talks about mixing up words, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: How the Septic Egos feel about thwir brother, Marvin.Yall had to know I was doing something for my boy, right? Btw, its midnight rn. I wrote this in 30 minutes and i have successfully made myself tired





	Love Keeps Him Alive

The world was better with Marvin in it, so Jackie thought as he stared at his younger brother. He wasn't doing anything particularly special, only sitting on the ground as Jackie helped him with a new trick. 

The magician had spells and actual magic at his finger tips, could summon flame with a movement of a hand, but wanted to know street magic. He got the kit from Jack that started it all, Marvin's Magic.

The first thing he were the cards, and who was Jackie to refuse his younger brothers request for help. Jackie watched the magician's eyes, their everyday ocean blue, shine as he finally got the trick right.

He seemed to light up with joy at the fact he could do the trick, and Jackie celebrated right along with him, with his younger brother.

 

Henrik Von Schneeplestein loved his older brother, but said it not nearly enough. However, he saod it in his own way, his treatments. Of course, everyone came in for checkups, but it was his way of saying he loves them. 

But, every so often, Henrik went out of his way.

You would assume by the way he acted, Henrik was the oldest, the leader. While Marvin of course wasn't the oldest, that was Jackie, he was the leader of their group. He helped Jackie transition, Chase through his divorce, Jameson on teaching the others sign, Anti on relationship advice, and Henrik with cooking.

It was no secret that Marvin could cook, no secret at all. He was the best, Jackie had never learned to cook, so Marvin learned. Once Jameson came around, Marvin had grown busy with shows and other things, so Henrik had Marvin teach him.

It was their thing, cooking, and it brought joy to each of them to cook with the other. 

So of course, what else would the great doctor do to cheer up Marvin after a day of bad luck besides cook? Henrik lured Marvin into the kitchen, and banned all other from entering. The two cooked a feast, and Henrik was quite proud when Marvin removed his mask, showing off his scars to the world. 

 

Chase Brody was one of Marvin's closest brothers, and the two were often found together. Either Chase was doing a trickshot and Marvin was recording, or Marvin was doing his own trick while Chase watched in awe. Sometimes the two would have catch up sessions where Chase would gush about Bing while Marvin complained about Dark's work hours. 

They seemed the closest, and Chase was happy when he would go on double dates with his beat friend and his boyfriend, the group never feeling awkward simply because of how well Marvin and Chase got along.

The best nights, however, were when they would do each others nails. 

It was a rare occurrence. The two hardly found anytime to do it, and when they did they forgot, but it was Chase's favorite times with Marvin. 

First Marvin would do Chase's nails, usually black with the tips a bright orange, Marvin said it reminded him of how in a world of darkness, Chase shone through and rose to the top. Chase liked how it reminded him of Bing. Then, Chase would paint Marvin's nails a light purple, lavender. 

Chase was the only one allowed to paint his nails that shade, and Marvin wouldn't remove it for weeks, showing the not perfect nails to anyone he was near. It gave Chase a jolt of pride every time he heard about it or saw them. 

 

Marvin was the first to understand Jameson. He had learned sign long ago, learning it to sign the words of spells to help him say the words correctly when his mouth didn't want to cooperate.

So when Jameson first arrived and Anti saw him, he immediately rushed to grab Marvin. It was scary, not being able to have people understand you. As soon as he was created, JJ was bombarded with questions, questions no one understood his answers to. 

It was so nice to hear a man with a cat mask ask what his name was and shim respond, and then hear his name be repeated out loud. 

It wasn't as nice to know why Marvin knew. Jameson Jackson listened to Marvin as he told him about his mouth not always wanting to pronounce words correctly, saying words put of order or even just saying the wrong words. So he learned sign to help that. 

He would sign the words as he went, mouth following the signs he made rather than the words written down. 

When Jameson first heard, he hugged the man, and promised he would always be there for the magician if he ever needed his help with words again. 

 

Anti was the last to warm up to Marvin. He took a while to warm up to everyone us, scared that they thought he was the big bad guy Jack portrayed him as. 

When he did warm up to Marvin, it was a night that they were at home alone. Marvin was found by Anti on the roof at night, gazing at the stars.

He sat down next to him in silence for a few moments, before he asked the magician where his scars came from.

Marvin was quiet for a while, a long while before he answered. They came from a failed show. The crowd had rioted, and Marvin fled. He ran away from the building, and found himself in a dark alley way. There, he was attacked, not knowing enough magic then to defend himself then. They mauled his face and some of his mouth, tearing at his eyes and cheeks and tongue. 

Jackie later got revenge, but Anti hearing the story wanted to murder them again. He expressed this thought, but Marvin laughed him off.

He used the experience to grow stronger, he used the pain to fuel his learning. Now, he disappoints no one, instead exceeds their highest expectation. It made him stronger. 

That is why Anti warmed up to Marvin.

Whether it be from an older brother helping with a magic trick, a doctor cooking with him, a father doing his nails, a mute talking to him in the quiet of the night, or a demon admiring the strength of a small magician, Marvin understood he was loved. 

This kept him alive, just as his love for his family helped keep them alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I take eequests, comments are lit, I don't have my usual outro with me


End file.
